Protector of the King
by Twins of the Earth
Summary: How was Danny able to defeat Pariah in the first place? Why did Sam's grandma seem so understanding when Danny was being controlled? Why is Sam so protective of Danny? All these questions will be answered in this story. Major DXS! Big shockers in 1st chap
1. Great Granddaughter of Pariah Darka

**A/N Got this idea while in the car on my way to Church…again don't ask where I get my ideas because I don't know. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

"Sam?" Sam's grandma, Elma, said coming in.

Sam looked up from her book and smiled, "Hi grandma," Sam said and put her book down, "What's up?"

"Oh," Elma said rolling up to Sam, "Just wanted to know how your friend Danny is?"

Sam gave her grandma a confused look, "He's fine, why?" Sam asked.

Elma sighed, "Sam there's something I've been meaning to tell you," Elma said.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Well first things first," Elma said, "I know your little friend is Danny Phantom."

Sam gasped, "What!" Sam said shocked.

"Sam listen to me," Elma said, "I know Danny's Phantom because of who he is."

Sam blinked, "What?" Sam asked confused.

"Do you remember Pariah Darka?" Elma asked.

Sam nodded, "Well, Pariah wasn't always a ghost," Elma said, "He was a Halfa like your friend. He created the Ghost Zone so the ghosts could have somewhere to live and they made him king."

Sam's mouth was open the entire time, "Since Pariah was human he meet a human girl and married her," Elma said.

"Okay?" Sam said, "Why are you telling me this? And how do you know all this?"

"Because the girl Pariah married was my mother," Elma said.

Sam fell off her bed, "Grandma say what!" Sam yelled.

"You're the great-granddaughter of Pariah Darka," Elma said.

Sam held her head, "But that would make me…" Sam trailed off.

"A Halfa," Elma said.

"But I'm not!" Sam yelled.

Elma went over to Sam her hand glowing green and touched Sam's forehead. Sam began to glow green then a purple ring formed around her waist and Sam gasped as the ring washed over her. Elma rolled back and Sam ran to her bedroom mirror and gasped. She now had green hair with red highlights and orange eyes. She now wore a black and orange dress that came to her ankles and red boots, like Danny's. Sam turned to her grandma, "Why are you telling me this?" Sam asked.

"Because of what Danny is," Elma said.

"Wait," Sam said turning human, "Pariah was a full ghost how's that possible?"

"My mother was murdered," Elma said, "Causing Pariah to go on a killing rampage. I was 10 at the time and managed to get to Earth and hide, but Pariah was put in the sarcophagus, causing his human half to die."

"W-Will the same thing happened to Danny?" Sam asked.

"No," Elma said, "It was the sarcophagus that killed his human half as long as Danny stays on his path he will die just like we will."

"I'm still confused at why you're telling me this," Sam said.

"You are the protector of Danny," Elma said.

"Protector?" Sam said.

"Danny is the new king of the Ghost Zone, which is why he was able to defeat Pariah," Elma said.

Sam gasped, "What?" Sam said.

"Listen to me Sam," Elma said, "Keep who he is away from him unless the Ghost Zone or Earth is about to die off."

Sam looked down then at her grandma and nodded, "What can I do?" Sam asked.

Elma smiled, "You have control over fire, just as Pariah did," Elma said, "You also have the power to sense when a powerful ghost is after Danny."

Sam nodded, "Do mom and dad know about this?" Sam asked.

"Your father does, but he chose to leave your mother out of it," Elma said.

Sam looked at her hands and saw Danny's symbol glowing in red. Sam gasped and Elma smiled, "You never did know where you got the idea for Danny's symbol did you?" Elma asked.

"I-I thought it was a P inside of a D?" Sam said.

Elma shook her head, "It may look like that, but it's the symbol of the Ghost King," Elma said.

Sam closed her eyes and took a shaky breathe, "This is so much," Sam said.

Elma smiled warmly, "Don't worry Sam," Elma said, "It comes natural. It's also one reason why you're so protective of Danny."

"One?" Sam asked.

Elma laughed, "You can't hide your feelings from your grandma," Elma said and rolled towards the door, "And remember Sam, protect him without letting him know."

Sam nodded and sat on her bed as her grandma closed the door. Suddenly, there was a knock on her window. Sam jumped a little, but made herself relax, "Come in Danny," Sam said.

Danny phased into Sam's room and Sam gasped, "Danny!" Sam said, "What happened!"

Danny groaned, "New ghost," Danny said, "Didn't get his name, but very powerful."

Sam pulled her first aid kit out and motioned for him to come over. Danny sat down and Sam started tending to his wounds, "You never told me where you learned how to do this," Danny said as Sam cleaned his wounds.

_'It comes natural' _Elma's voice rang in Sam's head, "I, um, my grandma taught me when I was little," Sam said.

"Oh," Danny said.

Sam finished and Danny got up, "Thanks Sam," Danny said transforming, "Sorry, but I'm already cutting it close to curfew; got to go."

Danny phased out the window and Sam looked at her hands again as they glowed red again. Sam gulped and looked at her window where Danny flew out. Sam put her hands in her lap then looked at them again, "I can't believe this is happening," Sam said as she put away the first aid kit.

Sam turned out her light and went to sleep half hoping she'd wake up and this would all be a dream, but she knew deep down that that wouldn't happen.

**A/N I know it's different, but give it a chance! All my stories are different and they turned out good…I think. I know Pariah was at least a thousand years old, but he couldn't be for this to work, so minus that was it good? R&R.**


	2. He Needs to Return

**A/N I don't own Danny Phantom.**

Sam closed her locker, "Hey Sam," Danny said walking up to her.

"Hey Danny," Sam said trying her best to act normal, "Where's Tuck?"

"His mom said he was sick," Danny said walking with Sam to Mr. Lancer's English class.

"Oh," Sam said.

Suddenly, Sam's hands started to glow red. Sam gasped and hid her hands, "You okay Sam?" Danny asked.

"Y-Yeah," Sam said, "I need to go talk to my Science teacher."

"Uh," Danny said, but before he could ask Sam ran off.

Sam ran off to an abandon hallway just as a little green ghost floating in front of her.

"Can I help you?" Sam asked.

"The king needs to return," the ghost said.

Sam glared at Sam, "Who are you?" Sam asked.

"I'm Tristan, Clockwork's apprentice," the ghost said.

Sam blinked, "Why does Danny need to return? And where to?"

"He must return to the Ghost Zone to defeat an evil rising," Tristan said, "Please protector."

Sam glared at Tristan, "First off our names are Sam and Danny not king and protector," Sam said, "And two, if the evil is rising wouldn't I know about it?"

Tristan shook his head, "His powers can get past your sense danger," Tristan said.

Sam bit her lip, "I don't know if I can get him to the Ghost Zone without telling him," Sam said.

"You can't hide it from him forever," Tristan said.

"I don't want him to get hurt," Sam said, "I love him too much."

"Tell me what exactly?" Danny's voice came.

Sam quickly turned and saw Danny in human form standing there, "Danny!" Sam exclaimed, "H-How much did you hear?"

"I came in when that ghost said you can't hide something from me forever," Danny said, "Hide what from me Sam."

Sam gulped and looked down, "Okay," Danny said grabbing Sam and phasing out of the school, "Will talk somewhere else."

"Danny…" Sam said.

"No, Sam," Danny said, "Where do we go?"

Sam sighed, "My house," Sam said.

Danny nodded and flew towards Sam's mansion with Tristan following.

Danny phased into the living room and found Elma there, "Grandma," Sam said, "We have a problem."

Elma turned around, "Sam, Danny, Tristan?" Elma said.

"Elma," Tristan said.

"I'm confused," Danny said.

"An evil is rising Elma," Tristan said, "Danny needs to return."

"What?" Danny said, "Return to what?"

Elma sighed, "Must we tell him now?" Elma asked, "Is it really that bad?"

"Danny has already been attacked," Tristan said, "Last night."

Sam gasped, "WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S GOING ON!" Danny yelled.

Sam sighed and turned to Tristan, "Is there no other way?" Sam asked.

Tristan shook his head and Sam sighed again. Sam turned to Danny, "I-I'm the great granddaughter of Pariah Darka," Sam said.

Danny went wide eyed and turned human in shock, "Best friend say what!" Danny yelled.

Sam bit her lip and didn't look at Danny so Elma rolled up to Danny, "Pariah was my father," Elma said, "And went on a killing rampage when my mother was killed."

"I'm confused," Danny said.

"Pariah was a Halfa; like you," Elma said, "And he was the one to create the Ghost Zone."

"He was a Halfa?" Danny asked.

"His human half was destroyed in the sarcophagus," Elma said.

"I'm still confused," Danny asked, "What does this have to do with me?"

Sam turned into her ghost form, "I'm the protector of you," Sam said.

"Why do I need a protector?" Danny asked.

"B-Because you're the King of the Ghost Zone," Sam said.

Danny went wide eyed and passed out.

**A/N So…R&R.**


	3. Did You Mean It?

**A/N I'm back! I don't own Danny Phantom.**

"Danny…" Danny heard Sam say.

Danny slowly opened his eyes, "Sam?" Danny said and slowly sat up.

"Are you okay?" Sam asked.

"I think," Danny said, "I had the weirdest dream…" Danny trailed off when he saw Tristan and that he was in Sam's house, "Aw man it wasn't a dream was it?"

Sam sighed and shook her head, "Sorry Danny," Sam said, "I only found out last night."

Danny groaned, "So if I'm the King of the Ghost Zone…then why do I have to return?" Danny asked.

"An evil is rising," Tristan said, "You meet him last night."

"That red ghost?" Danny asked.

Tristan nodded, "His name is Red Darkness," Tristan said, "He has the power over darkness, to control others, and black fire."

Danny gulped, "What does he want with me, besides me being the king?" Danny asked.

"If you were to be captured, or worse controlled, then the whole Ghost Zone would freeze until Sam could free you," Elma said.

Danny gulped, "Why am I the king in the first place?" Danny asked.

"When you went into the Ghost Portal," Tristan said, "The Ghost Zone merged with you; just as Pariah was."

Danny bit his lip and clinched his fists scared. Sam wrapped her arm around Danny's shoulder in a friendly way, "It's okay Danny," Sam said.

Danny nodded, "Kids, why don't you go upstairs while me and Tristan talk," Elma said.

Sam nodded and led Danny to her room. Sam closed her door, "Danny?" Sam said softly.

Danny was sitting on Sam's bed and didn't answer. Sam went over to her bed, "Danny," Sam said sitting down, "Are you okay?"

Danny looked at Sam, "Did you mean what you said?" Danny asked.

"Say what?" Sam asked.

"Back at school when you were talking to Tristan," Danny said, "When you said that you didn't want me to get hurt and that…you loved me."

Sam paled, and looked down, "Um…maybe…" Sam said.

Danny turned to Sam, "Sam, tell me the truth," Danny said.

Sam sighed and looked at Danny, "I-I meant every word Danny," Sam said, "I've been in love with you since 8th grade, but I know you don't feel the same so just forget it."

Danny blinked, "What?" Danny said shocked.

"Danny please," Sam said, "I don't want to lose you. So please just forget you heard anyth-" Sam was cut off when Danny's lips were on hers.

Sam froze for about two seconds before moaning and kissing him back. Sam wrapped her arms around Danny's neck and Danny wrapped his around her waist. Sam moved her fingers through the ends of his hair. Sam moaned again when Danny tickled her spine. Finally, they broke away, "What?" Sam said softly, but dreamily.

Danny smiled and creased Sam's cheek, "I love you too," Danny said, "Not as long as you, but still."

Sam smiled and held Danny's hand to her cheek so his touch couldn't leave her. Danny pulled Sam into hug and ran his hand through her hair and Sam smiled and prayed that this wasn't another one of her dreams.

**A/N Yeah! They are FINALLY together! R&R.**


	4. Protector of Three

**A/N I don't own Danny Phantom.**

"So are we going to tell Tucker and Jazz?" Danny asked Sam as he held her hand and entered the school.

"About us or…" Sam looked at the kids in the school, "You know what?"

"Both I guess," Danny said.

"Well, they're both smart enough to figure us out," Sam said, "But we might as well tell them about you too."

Danny nodded and spotted his sister and best friend at his locker, "Danny!" Jazz said worried, "Where'd you go yesterday?"

"Yeah!" Tucker said, "You were supposed to tell me what I missed."

Danny rubbed his neck with his free hand. Jazz and Tucker looked at Danny and Sam's hands and Sam blushed, "FINALLY!" Jazz and Tucker yelled.

Both Danny and Sam blushed, "That's not what we need to tell you," Danny said, "This," Danny held up his and Sam's hands, "Happened after we found out what we need to tell you."

"Found out what?" Jazz asked.

Sam looked around and found no kids. She grabbed Jazz while still holding Danny's hand and led them to an abandoned hall, "Sam?" Tucker said.

Sam went into her ghost form causing Jazz and Tucker to gasp, "I'm the great granddaughter of Pariah Darka," Sam said.

Jazz and Tucker's mouth's dropped, "Say the who the what now," Jazz said.

"I found out last night," Sam said turning back human, "Pariah was my grandma's father."

"But…" Tucker said.

"That's not all," Danny said cutting Tucker off.

"It's not?" Jazz and Tucker said.

Sam shook her head, "I'm the protector of Danny," Sam said, "Which would explain why I'm so good at fixing him up…it comes natural."

"Why would Danny need a protector?" Jazz asked.

"Well…" Danny said rubbing the back of his neck again with his free hand, "When I got zapped by the portal the Ghost Zone merged with me, just as it was with Pariah, so when I became a Halfa, I became the King of the Ghost Zone."

Tucker calmly went over to the water fountain and took a sip then came back and spit all the water out from his mouth, "Best friend/little brother say what!" Tucker and Jazz yelled, but not too loudly, in unison.

Danny and Sam winced, "Uh…" they said in unison.

"Please tell me you're joking Danny," Jazz said.

"He's not," Tristan's voice came.

The four teens looked around then Tristan appeared in front of Jazz and Tucker. They yelped in surprise, "Who are you?" Tucker asked.

"Guys meet Tristan, Clockwork's apprentice," Sam said.

"We have a small problem," Tristan said.

"What?" the four teens asked in unison.

"Red Darkness has well…" Tristan muttered something.

"What?" the four teens asked.

"He's captured your family," Tristan said to Danny and Sam, "And is looking for Jasmine."

Danny growled, "Not going to happen," Danny said.

"Danny, don't forget he can control people," Tristan said.

Sam let go of Danny's hand and walked over to Jazz and Tucker, "Sam?" Danny asked.

Sam began to glow red and placed her glowing hands on Jazz and Tucker's foreheads and they began to glow red for a few minutes than they glowed a light purple. Sam removed her hands and her aura disappeared and she blinked, "What happened?" Sam asked.

"You don't know what you did?" Tucker asked, "SOMEONE CHECK ME!" Tucker said panicked.

"She didn't hurt you," Tristan said, "She just made it so she could protect you like she does with Danny."

Sam blinked, "I did?" Sam asked.

Tristan nodded, "If Jasmine got captured who knows what Danny would've done, so in order to stop that your instincts must have told you to protect Jasmine and Tucker," Tristan said.

Danny grabbed Sam's hand again, "That works," Danny said, "But we still have to save the rest of our families."

Sam nodded and the bell singling first period ending rang, "Oops," the four teens said and walked out.

**A/N Um…R&R I guess.**


	5. Shinning Stars

**A/N I don't own Danny Phantom**

When Danny and Jazz got home they found that Tristan was right. Danny growled, but Sam grabbed his hand calming him down. Tucker came in, "Guys, my parents are gone too," Tucker said.

"Well," Sam said, "That figures."

"Now what?" Jazz asked.

"We can't stay in one of our houses that's where Red Darkness will look first," Danny said.

Sam closed her eyes then they shot open and gasped, "I don't believe this," Sam muttered.

"What?" Danny, Jazz, and Tucker asked.

"Turns out grandma had a sister," Sam said, "And you won't believe who the granddaughter is."

"If you say Paulina I'm taking my chances with Red Darkness," Danny said.

"No, thank goodness, but you're close," Sam said, "It's Star."

"WHO!" Everyone yelled at Sam.

"Don't yell at me!" Sam yelled, "I didn't know!"

"So, what does she have to do with this?" Tucker asked.

Sam closed her eyes again. They snapped open minutes later, "That little faker!" Sam yelled.

"What?" the three teens asked.

"She's not half ghost, but she's smarter than any human," Sam said.

Everyone blinked at Sam, "We are talking about Star right?" Jazz asked, "Paulina's satellite."

"Yes," Sam said, "Come on we better get there before Red Darkness figures it out."

They nodded and ran out of Fenton Works and towards the Andersons (Can't remember if they gave Star a last name in the show or not). Sam knocked on the door and a woman with blonde hair and green eyes answered, "Can I help you?" the woman asked.

"Is Star home?" Sam asked.

The woman nodded, "She's upstairs with her grandma," the woman said.

"Thank you," Danny, Jazz, Tucker, and Sam said in unison and ran upstairs.

They found a door with STAR on it and knocked, "Come in kids," an elderly voice came.

The four of them entered and Star gasped, "Them?" Star asked.

Star's grandma nodded, "Sam is you cousin, Star," Star's grandma said.

"How long have you known who you are?" Sam asked Star.

"Grandma Helen told me about a year ago," Star said, "But I never would've guessed I'd be related to you."

"Same," Sam said.

"So…why are all of you here?" Star asked, "Isn't Sam only supposed to protect the King of the Ghost Zone?"

"Yes," Sam said, "Danny's the king and Red Darkness as kidnapped all our families trying to get Danny to go after him and he will if he gets Jazz. So I made it where I protect both Jazz and Tucker just as I do Danny."

Star blinked and looked at Danny, "You're Danny Phantom aren't you?" Star asked.

Danny nodded, "Yes," Danny said, "And we need your help."

Star nodded, "I get it," Star said and got off her bed.

Star went up to her dresser and opened a drawer that had a button inside. She pushed it and her dresser moved reveling a hidden room, "I never did like make-up," Star said.

"Don't like make-up?" Sam said, "Maybe we are related."

Star smiled and went down the stairs, "I've been working on this since last year," Star said as Jazz, Tucker, Danny, and Sam followed her down the stairs, "Grandma said you'd need help one day, so I made this," Star turned on a light reveling computers showing every inch of the Ghost Zone, a little living room, and five beds.

"Whoa," they four shocked teens said.

Star smiled and blushed slightly, "What did you think I did all day? Go shopping with Paulina?" Star asked, "I only hung out with Paulina because she knew more about Danny Phantom then anyone, and grandma told me he was the king so…" Star trailed off leaving them to figure it out.

"Wow," Jazz said, "Is that why you hid your report card every time? So Paulina won't catch on and throw you out?"

Star nodded, "Smart plan," Danny said.

"Thanks," Star said, "I'll bring food down after we eat."

They nodded, "Thanks Star," they said in unison.

Star nodded and went upstairs, "She's a good actress," Tucker said.

Danny, Sam, and Jazz nodded and went over to the computer screens.

**A/N So…who saw that coming? R&R**


	6. The Real Star Revealed

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated my family wants me to get a life now so…I don't own Danny Phantom.**

"Star!" Paulina screeched, "What are you doing with those losers!"

Star glared at her former 'friend', but didn't answer and continued to eat, "And what's with your clothes, and your hair," Paulina gasped, "And your face!"

Star glared again. It was true though, Star had changed, or to put it in better terms, changed back to herself. Star wore a black shirt with a yellow heart in the middle with light blue jeans and yellow shoes. Her hair was in a ponytail and came to the bottom of her neck and she wore light yellow glasses (she wore contacts before) and no make-up, "What Paulina?" Star asked, "I'm just being myself. If you don't like it than I'll just hang with my cousin and her friends."

"COUSIN!" Paulina screeched, "SAM MASON IS YOUR COUSIN!"

Star just nodded and continued to eat, "You-you're a geek now!" Paulina said just loud enough for that table could hear, "Hey everyone! Star Anderson is now officially a geek!" Paulina yelled so everyone could hear.

Star slammed her fork and palm on the table and stood up and looked Paulina straight in the face, "You think I care?" Star yelled, "I had my own reasons for being 'friends' with you, but now those needs are no longer needed. So if you mind Paulina I want to finish my lunch before I have to get to Spanish."

Paulina stood there gaping. Was this the girl who followed her around? "I said leave Paulina!" Star yelled before sitting back down.

Paulina glared at Star, "You are related to Mason," Paulina said and stormed off.

"Wow," Jazz said, "I don't agree with Paulina on many things, but I agree with her on that one. You and Sam are defiantly related."

Star and Sam smirked, "Thanks," they said in unison.

"I like the real you Star," Tucker said, "It fits you better."

Star smiled, "Thanks Tucker," Star said.

"So what did you tell your parents so we could come home with you?" Danny asked.

"Mom already knows the real reason, but dad thinks you're coming over to work on a science project," Star said and finished her soup.

They nodded, "So your mom's going to fix extra helpings of food for us?" Sam asked.

Star nodded and threw away her trash. The bell rang soon after words and everyone got up to go to their class; Jazz to English, Tucker to Advanced Computer Class, Danny and Sam to P.E. and Star to Spanish. While on their way to class Paulina swiped Star's glasses, "Hey!" Star yelled, "Paulina!"

"Should've brought your contacts loser," Paulina laughed.

"Paulina!" Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz yelled, "Give them back!"

"I'd like to see her try and get them back," Paulina laughed and handed them to Dash.

Dash smirked, "Come and get them Star," Dash said.

Star growled, "Give them!" Star yelled blindly.

"What's going on here!" Mr. Lancer yelled, "The Kite Runner! Mr. Baxter! Why do you have Miss. Anderson's glasses!"

"Uh…" Dash said, "Paulina gave them to me!"

"What!" Paulina yelled.

"Mr. Baxter! Miss. Sanchez!" Mr. Lancer yelled.

Dash and Paulina dropped Star's glasses and ran. Danny picked Star's glasses up and handed them to Star, "Here Star," Danny said.

Star took her glasses, "Thanks," she said and put them on.

"Are you alright Miss. Anderson?" Mr. Lancer asked.

"Yes," Star said.

"Okay," Mr. Lancer said, "You five head to class while I try to find Mr. Baxter and Miss. Sanchez."

The teens nodded and went back to walking to class. After school the five friends headed to Star's house. About five minutes into the walk Danny grabbed Sam's hand, "You're not going to kiss are you?" Tucker asked.

"TUCKER!" Danny and Sam yelled in unison.

Suddenly, Danny's ghost sense went off, "Uh, oh," Danny said looking around.

Sam squeezed Danny's hand not in fear, but in protection. Suddenly, Red Darkness appeared. Everyone went into fighting stances and Danny and Sam transformed, "What do you want?" Sam asked.

Red Darkness smirked and his hand started to glow black. Suddenly, Jazz and Star were in cased, "Jazz!" Danny yelled.

"Star!" Sam yelled.

The two girls screamed as Red Darkness pulled them towards him, "Put them down!" Sam yelled glowing orange.

Red Darkness chuckled as Jazz and Star struggled to get out of Red Darkness's magic hold. Sam held Danny's hand tighter telling him not to go after them, "Does the king want his sister back?" Red Darkness asked.

Danny growled, "Let them go," Danny said dangerously.

Red Darkness chuckled again, "Come and get them," Red Darkness said.

Sam squeezed Danny hand again, "Leave him alone and let Jazz and Star go!" Sam yelled.

"And what do you plan to do Protector?" Red Darkness asked, "And think hard because don't forget I have you family along with King-y over there."

Sam and Danny both growled, "Or," Red Darkness said, "I could just destroy everyone now."

That made them crack. Danny and Sam yelled and sent ice and fire at Red Darkness. Sam sent green rays at Jazz and Star releasing them. Star pulled her hair bow out and formed a slingshot shape and it began to glow green, "This isn't just a hair bow," Star said, "It'll destroy any evil ghost in seconds."

Red Darkness growled and disappeared in black smoke, "I'll be back," Red Darkness's voice echoed.

Danny and Sam turned human and Sam hugged Star tight then Jazz, "Thank goodness," Sam said.

"What do we do now?" Tucker asked as he came out from behind a trash can.

"We find out how to defeat Red Darkness," Sam said.

"How?" Jazz asked.

"Well," Tucker said, "I have an idea, but it's a risky idea."

"What?" everyone asked Tucker.

"Um…"

**A/N That's it for now. R&R.**


	7. Crystal's Notebook

**A/N Sorry I haven't updated I've had MAJOR writer's block, still do so if you have any idea's after this chapter is finish please help. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

"Tucker," Star said from inside the Specter Speeder, "This is the stupidest idea ever!"

"Actually, he's had worse," Sam said.

"Thanks," Tucker said, "But I really think it'll work."

"And how do you think releasing Pariah is a good idea?" Danny asked.

"Well…" Tucker said, "From what you told me Pariah only went on a killing rampage because his wife, your great-grandmother, was murdered. So if we tell him that Elma and Helen are captured as well as your guys families he may help us, and if not he wouldn't hurt you two because you're his family and Danny can defeat him again."

"I think it's a good plan," Jazz said.

Danny, Sam, and Star sighed, "Okay," Danny said, "We go with Tucker's plan."

Everyone stepped out of the Spector Speeder and into Pariah's Castle. Danny led the way having been there before with Sam behind him than Star, Tucker, and Jazz. Danny opened the door to the throne room where sarcophagus was. The all lined up looking at it, "So who wants to open it?" Tucker asked.

Sam stepped up, "Careful Sam," Danny said.

Sam nodded and opened the sarcophagus and was blinded by a green light and blown back. Danny quickly caught her just as the light disappeared and Pariah stood there, "Phantom!" Pariah yelled.

"Pariah, no!" Sam and Star yelled.

Pariah turned to Sam and Star, "Who are you two?" Pariah asked.

Danny set Sam down and she walked up to Pariah with Star, "We're the granddaughters of Elma and Helen," Sam said.

Pariah gasped, "Elma," Pariah said, "Helen. They're alive?"

Sam nodded, "Yes, they managed to get to Earth when you went on a killing rampage," Sam said.

"Why are you here? And why'd you bring him?" Pariah said pointing to Danny.

"Danny's the new King of the Ghost Zone, because-"

"Because the protection obsession has moved on," Pariah cut Sam off.

"What?" Danny asked.

Pariah turned to Danny, "You were able to merge with the Ghost Zone because you care for the ones you love more than your own life," Pariah explained, "There for your obsession is protection."

"Oh," Danny said.

"Now," Pariah turned to his granddaughters, "Why are you here?"

"W-We need your help," Star said, "A ghost named Red Darkness has captured our families, as well as Danny and Jazz's and Tucker's, trying to gain control of Danny."

Pariah growled, "Red Darkness," Pariah said angrily.

"You know him?" Jazz asked.

Pariah nodded, "I've always suspected him as the one who killed Crystal, your great-grandmother," Pariah explained, "He was always jealous of what I had."

"So do you know how to beat him?" Tucker asked.

"No, his weakness is a hard one to find," Pariah said, "But Crystal was close, she was very smart for being only human."

"Guess we know where Star got it," Tucker said.

"Shut it Foley," Star said.

"So if you got Crystal's brains, then that makes you,"

Sam nodded, "I'm the Protector of Danny," Sam said, "I've also made it where I protect Jazz, Tucker, and Star too."

Pariah smiled, "Do you still have Crystal's notes?" Star asked, "Maybe I could finish them."

"I don't know," Pariah said, "But you can check her study."

Pariah led them down the hall and into a room with bookshelves and scattered papers. Star went in and started looking at papers with Jazz's help. Sam went up to a bookshelf and looked at all the books while Danny and Tucker looked inside books on the desks for loose papers. Suddenly, Tucker's foot hit something, "Ow!" Tucker yelled, but stopped yelling when the desk moved, "Whoa, hey guys I found something!"

Everyone walked up to the doorway, "I don't remember this," Pariah said.

Danny and Sam were the first ones to go down the stairs followed by Pariah and Star then Tucker and Jazz. When they reached the end a torch light came on and lite up a small notebook. Star went up to it and opened it, "It's in some kind of code," Star said.

"Can you figure it out?" Danny asked.

"Maybe, but it'll take a while," Star said.

Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz sighed, "The castle has plenty of rooms," Pariah said, "Pick any rooms you like."

"Thanks," Sam said and headed upstairs with Danny, Jazz, Tucker, Pariah, and Star with the notebook.

**A/N Again if you have any ideas please help. R&R.**


	8. Romeo and Juliet

**A/N Okay I think I'm finally over this stupid Writer's Block. I don't own Danny Phantom.**

The castle was quiet and everyone was asleep except for Star and Jazz, "What kind of code is this?" Jazz asked.

Both Star and Jazz have been up for nights trying to figure out the code. Both of their hair were a mess and they had bags under their eyes. Star sighed, "What could…wait," Star said and grabbed the notebook.

"What?" Jazz asked.

Star stared at the notebook, "Hand me a highlighter," Star said.

Jazz handed Star a yellow highlighter, "What did you find?" Jazz asked.

"Look," Star said and put the notebook on the bed and started highlighting certain letters, "First, last, third, fourth, sixth, last, first," Star listed as she highlighted.

"Fifth, seventh, first," Jazz continued getting it.

"Last, first, second, fourth," they said in unison, "Last, third, sixth."

They gasped when they finished, "No way," Jazz said.

"How can that…" Star trailed off.

Star grabbed the notebook and jumped off the bed with Jazz not far behind, "Guys!" Star and Jazz yelled when they reached the hallway, "Wake up!"

Danny, Sam, and Tucker walked out of their rooms rubbing their eyes and Pariah phased in through the roof, "What?" Danny asked sleepily.

"We figured out the code," Jazz said.

"Couldn't you have waited till morning?" Tucker complained.

"No," Star said, "You won't believe this."

"What?" Sam asked.

"Red Darkness's real name is Mike," Star said, "And, and," Star couldn't finish her sentence.

"What?" Pariah asked.

"He's…our great-grandfather Danny," Jazz finished.

Danny paled, "Sister say WHAT!" Danny yelled now wide awake.

"Are you positive?" Sam asked.

Star showed Sam the notebook, "Mike…Fenton," Sam gasped.

"So Red Darkness was a Halfa?" Pariah asked.

"I guess so," Star said.

"But then why would attack his own family?" Danny asked.

"His weakness is his family, like Pariah's is," Jazz said, "So our guess is that he doesn't know we're his family."

"And he was jealous of Pariah because he thought, like Pariah, his family was gone and Pariah had a wonderful family," Star said.

"Great," Danny said and looked at Sam, "It's like Romeo and Juliet."

"Let's just hope that in this one we don't die," Sam said.

"So what do we do?" Tucker asked.

"We need to show Red Darkness that we're his family and that we're alive," Danny said.

"Just like we did with Pariah," Sam said.

"Makes sense," Pariah said.

"But first we need to-Ah!" Danny yelled and grabbed his head.

"Danny!" Sam yelled and bent down to him, "Danny? Danny what's wrong?"

Danny groaned, "Danielle," Danny said, "She's in trouble."

"Your clone?" Tucker asked.

"Call her a clone again and you lose your mouth," Danny said eyes glowing green.

"Got it," Tucker squeaked.

Sam helped Danny stand up, "Red Da-er Mike has her," Danny said.

"Well that's a good and bad thing," Sam said.

"How's it good?" Danny asked his girlfriend.

"You have a connection with her, which means we can find her and Mike as well as our families," Sam explained.

Danny nodded, "Danny?" Jazz said, "One question about Dani. Is she my sister or niece?"

Danny was quite, "Don't know yet," Danny said honestly, "But right now let's just go get everyone and bring Mike to his senses."

Everyone nodded and Danny and Sam transformed. Sam grabbed Jazz and Star and Danny grabbed Tucker and Pariah followed, "Lead the way Danny," Sam said.

Danny nodded and flew east.

**A/N So…how was that? I love how this is turning out how about you? R&R.**


	9. Families Reunited

**A/N I don't own Danny Phantom.**

"Finally, all the king's family and friends are here," Red Darkness AKA Mike Fenton said looking in the cell where Maddie, Jack, Pamela, Jeremy, Elma, Kim, Carl (Star's Parents), Helen, Nick, Tabitha (Tucker's Parents), and Danielle were held.

"Let us go!" Dani yelled.

Mike laughed, "Shut up little clone," Mike said.

Dani growled, "Don't call me that!" Dani yelled tears falling.

Maddie didn't know why, but she went over and comforted the little ghost girl (She was in Phantom form), "It's okay," Maddie said.

"I'm nothing but a clone," Dani cried turning human.

Maddie gasped along with everyone else in the cell, "Your only half ghost?" Jack asked.

Dani stopped crying and looked at herself, "Oops," Dani said.

Mike laughed, "Stupid parents," Mike said to Maddie and Jack, "You can't even see that she's a clone of-"

"No!" Dani yelled, "Be quiet!"

Maddie and Jack blinked, "Who are you a clone of?" Maddie asked the eight year old in her arms.

Dani looked down, "She's a clone of your son," Mike said.

Dani gasped, "No!" Dani said.

Everyone gasped, "Danny?" Maddie said, "You're Danny's clone?"

Dani cried again, but nodded, "Danny's half ghost?" Jack asked, "That would explain…a lot."

"He's Danny Phantom," Elma and Helen said.

Everyone gasped, "And Tucker, Sam, Jazz, and Star, for the last little bit, have been helping him fight ghosts and protecting his secret," Elma said.

"I'll leave you alone and wait for the king's arrival," Mike said.

After Mike left everyone turned to Elma and Helen, "How do you know all this?" Carl asked his mother-in-law.

"We are the daughters of the creator of the Ghost Zone, Pariah Darka," Helen said.

Carl and Pamela looked at their spouses, "Why didn't you tell us?" they asked in unison.

"For your protection," Jeremy and Kim said in unison.

"Who's this king that ghost keeps talking about?" Tabitha asked.

"The King of the Ghost Zone," Elma said, "When our mother, Crystal, was killed Pariah went on a killing rampage. He was put in a sarcophagus where his human half died."

"We managed to escape to Earth where we lived our lives," Helen continued, "Star has Crystal's brain, which is why she does so well in school."

Carl nodded, "What about Sam?" Pamela asked.

"She's a Halfa like Danny and also the Protector of him, which is why you could never pull them apart," Elma said.

Pamela looked guilty, "If Danny were to be captured or controlled the whole Ghost Zone would freeze," Helen said, "And because the Ghost Zone is connected to Earth all, but those Sam protects or have Danny would freeze in time."

"That's why when Freakshow came and took control of Danny I let Sam go," Elma said, "Because it was only a matter of time before the Earth froze."

Maddie looked down at the Dani in her arms, "What's your name?" Maddie asked.

"Danielle," Dani said, "But I prefer Dani."

Suddenly, everyone heard a crash and five screams, "Sam!"

"Star!"

"Danny!"

"Jazz!"

"Tucker!"

Suddenly, Star, Sam, in her ghost form, Tucker, Jazz, and Danny, in his ghost form, fell down the stairs and Pariah phased through the wall. Everyone rubbed their heads, "Ow," Tucker said.

"Kids!" everyone in the cell, minus Dani, yelled.

The teens turned, "Mom, dad!" they yelled.

"Dani?" Danny said, "Are you okay?"

"Just get me out of here so I can rip that ghosts head off for calling me a clone!" Dani yelled.

"No, Dani," Jazz said, "Red Darkness's real name is Mike Fenton.

Everyone gasped, "What?" Maddie said in shock.

"That's new," Jack said.

"He doesn't know that we're his family," Jazz said, "He thinks we're dead, like Pariah did."

Suddenly, Mike phased into the room, "Well, at least you got to see them one more time before I destroy you," Mike said.

"Mike no!" Danny and Jazz yelled.

Mike went wide eyed, "How do you know my name?"

"We're Danny and Jazz Fenton, Mike," Jazz said, "Your son was our grandfather."

Mike went wide eyed, "You're lying," Mike said.

"We're not," Danny said turning human, "Look at me, Dani, Jazz, and my dad. You have to see some kind of resemblance."

Mike looked at Danny then at Jack then Jazz then Dani, "You-you all have Tim's eyes," Mike said.

Jazz nodded, "Grandpa Tim died of cancer, but before he died he told us that he was proud of us, mostly Danny," Jazz said, "That was about a month ago. We didn't understand what that was about, but now we do. He knew about Danny being Danny Phantom and that we were helping him, even mom and dad with their inventing, even if they didn't know about it."

Mike floated down and Sam turned human, showing him that she meant no harm either and Star threw her hair bow in the far corner. Mike looked at Pariah, "I-I'm sorry," he said.

Pariah smiled, "It's alright," Pariah said, "We both went crazy when our families went missing, me more than you."

Mike laughed and released everyone in the cell. Each family joined in a group hug repeating over and over again how proud they were of their kids. When everyone broke out of their hugs Mike and Pariah were gone. Danny turned to Dani, "Are you okay?"

Dani nodded, "Still mad at Mike for calling me a clone, but I'll get over it."

Danny smiled and hugged her tight. Danny held Dani in his arms, "Who's ready to go home?" Danny asked.

"Been ready," Sam said beside Danny.

Danny smiled at his girlfriend, "Dani we're going to need your help," Danny said.

Dani nodded and transformed along with Danny and Sam. Dani grabbed Tucker, Jazz, Star; Danny grabbed his and Tucker's parents; and Sam grabbed hers and Star's parents while Elma and Helen floated on their scooters. They flew through the Fenton portal and set everyone down gently and turned human, "Um, so everyone's okay with knowing my secret right?" Danny asked.

Everyone nodded, "We're sorry for hunting you sweetie," Maddie said.

Danny smiled, "It's okay," Danny said and picked Dani up, who snuggled into his chest, "And meet your first grandkid."

Maddie and Jack smiled, "That's my boy," Jack said.

Everyone laughed, "How about I fix us all a big dinner?" Maddie asked going upstairs.

"Wait a minute Maddie," Pamela called, "I'm helping!"

"I may want to go in there or the whole kitchen will be a war zone," Tabitha said and ran upstairs.

"You can't handle those two by yourself!" Kim cried, "Wait for me!"

"Well, this should be interesting," Sam said.

"Yeah, and if we know my dad, the food will be gone like fudge on Christmas," Danny said.

"FUDGE! WHERE!" Jack yelled and ran upstairs.

Everyone laughed and walked upstairs.

**A/N Well there's the story! What'd you think? R&R.**


End file.
